


Clexa and Lexark Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Civil War, Clexa, Colonies, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Imagine dragons song prompt, Lexa's last thoughts and clarkes feelings during her death, Lexark au, Lexark reincarnation, Making Out, Nazi Germany, Nazi Germany AU, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Top - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, World War 2, and prompts, angsty, botTom, clarke switches too, clexa au, clexa reincarnation, fight me, gladiator!lexa, healer!clarke, honestly i dont even know, i made myself sad wtf, just drabbles, lexa is somtimes a bottom, lexark, lots of sin for you thirsty hoes, so do alicia and elyza, sometimes a top, strap on, through the times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based off promts from my Tumblr. Can be smut. fluff, whatever. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa sighed and nuzzled Clarke's neck with her nose. "You do make me feel good." She mumbled. She kissed Clarke back and relaxed instantly, she hadn't wanted to make Clarke feel pressured. And now that she knew she wasn't pressuring her she felt a lot better. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so cared about, safe, and happy....or if there had even been a last time. She smirked and licked her lips, she was still kind of turned on from their last two times so she was pretty sure she didn't need a lot of foreplay. She kissed Clarke's hand and slowly placed it in between her legs. "Okay, uh...well you can mainly focus....." She shuddered slightly at Clarke's touch and shifted her hips forwards. "I don't even care....just anywhere." She moaned quietly as she pulled Clarke closer to her.

Clarke knew that Lexa wanted to make sure that she was safe and comfortable with everything. She was looking out for the younger girl and it warmed Clarke’s heart. It made her feelings for her grow even more. She bit her lip nervously as Lexa guided her hand between her thighs. She still wasn’t sure exactly what to do, but decided to at least try. Clarke pressed her fingers against her slick center and found the opening slipping one of her fingers inside and looking to Lexa for approval. She was unsure and clumsy with her touches, but she wanted so much for Lexa to enjoy it. Her thumb sought out that bundle of nerves that always made Clarke feel so good. “Is this okay?” She wished she could be as confident as Lexa was with everything.

Lexa felt Clarke slip a finger inside of her, she didn't think anything or anyone had ever felt that good. She gasped and moaned, immediately arching into Clarke's hand. She pushed her face into Clarke's neck and pressed kisses in between her gasps. "Fuck baby..." She moved her hips up trying to get more pressure. "More...that feels so good..." Lexa was sure the brunette only had to breathe and she would come any second. She barely touched and she was already so hot and wet. She grabbed Clarke's other hand and pressed it to her breast. "Fuck me..." She moaned loudly but then snapped her mouth shut remembering they were in a house full of people. She giggled slightly and pulled Clarke in for a kiss.

Clarke let out a soft breath grateful that she wasn’t ruining this for Lexa. She wanted to make her feel good, make her feel like she had felt 3 times now. Lexa deserved that if not more. Still, with little experience she was very unsure of exactly what to do. She was trying to remember how Lexa had done it, but the other girl knew what she was doing, it was obvious. She didn’t like to think of other girls that shared this with the other girl, it was just them right now and she wanted this to be special. She pressed another finger inside and moved them trying to curl them, but not finding a comfortable angle. She laughed and pressed their foreheads together shaking her head at the loud curse. “You’re so going to get us caught, babe.” She smirked. She kissed her back finally knowing that they were doing something she was comfortable with, but totally forgot to keep up her pace inside the girl getting too lost in the kiss to concentrate on what she needed to do.

Lexa sighed and kissed Clarke back, tracing her lower lip with her tongue. She groaned in frustration as Clarke slowed her movements. "Baby, please don't tease..." She moved her hips forward, trying to get more friction. "I don't care if we get caught, just please fuck me." She gasped out. She could feel the desire building in her lower stomach, her muscles were tightening but relaxed at the same time. Her body was on overload and it felt so fucking good. Better than anyone else she had been with, because with them it had just been physical but with Clarke everything was connected. She never wanted to be without this feeling, this connection again. It was so special and she knew she would never have it again.

Clarke’s mouth went open and she looked down embarrassed that she had totally forgotten for a moment. “Sorry…” she muttered before moving her fingers again. She wasn’t trying to tease, but she was glad Lexa wasn’t drawing attention to her awkwardness and inexperience. “I’m trying, baby…show me what you need.” She kissed down her jaw to neck and used her free hand to palm one of Lexa’s perfect breasts. She was pretty sure she could never tire of them. She let out a soft moan of her own as she drank in every soft sound from the other girls mouth. The fact that it was her that was making her feel that way made her feel good. She looked up at Lexa’s face and was pretty sure she never saw anything more beautiful than her lost in her own pleasure.

Lexa moaned at the feeling of Clarke inside her and on her breast. "Fuck...just a little more..." She murmured Into Alicia's neck. She could feel the pressure building between her legs and she shuddered at how close she was. She needed something to send her over the edge, she just didn't know what. She wrapped her legs around Clarke and pulled her on top of her. Fuck, Clarke on top of her was really hot and she could move her hips at a better angle this way. She moved her hips to meet Clarke's hand and bit her lip to keep from moaning any louder. She didn't want to get caught, well she didn't give a fuck but it would embarrass Clarke. And she would protect Clarke from anything even sex embarrassment.

Clarke smiled down at Lexa from her position on top and let the girl do what she needed to get off. She was addicted to her little moans and how her hips were bucking wildly against her. She kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear leaning closer to her. “Let go for me, baby…” She was so lost in fucking Lexa for the first time she forgot they hadn’t locked the door. it wasn’t until she heard a soft squeak and an apology she looked up to see Bellamy’s horrified face. She looked at him a little annoyed for interrupting and noticing he wasn’t moving. “Umm, kinda busy…” she told him raising her eyebrow not very amused at the moment. 

“Oh…yeah…sorry…just…thought you were sick, wanted to make sure you were okay…” He stammered out still standing in the doorway taking in the site.   
“Yeah…pretty good right now, can we like talk later?” She tried again before he finally realized he was still staring at two girls fucking. She wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or turned on and judging by the growing bulge in his pants she was definitely going with the later. Seriously boys were so gross.

Lexa was so caught up in trying to get closer to Clarke that she hadn't even heard the door open, or Bellamy come in. She froze and snapped a blanket over Clarke, making sure she was covered. She didn't care about herself. She was instantly turned off and glared daggers at Bellamy. She heard him mutter something about sickness and an apology. She noticed the bulge in his pants and she grabbed her knife and threw it quickly, landing centimeters from his head. "Get the fuck out, pervert!" She hissed in anger. He had about two seconds to leave before she beat the shit out of him. He had embarrassed Clarke and ruined her orgasm. "Now!" She yelled angrily.

She didn’t even notice Lexa going for her knife, she surely would’ve stopped her otherwise. She winced when it landed just centimeters from Bellamy and watched as Bellamy quickly retreated. She moved off of Lexa and sat up glaring at her. “You didn’t have to do that, I was handling it. We don’t try to kill friends,” she chastised. “Fuck, Lexa, you could’ve hurt him. Yeah he was being a gross perv, but you can’t just threaten everyone you don’t trust!” She swallowed down her anger not wanting to be upset right now. Moments ago she was making love to a girl that meant everything to her, she didn’t want to ruin that, not now.

Lexa felt her anger lessen slightly as soon as Bellamy left. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "He was getting turned on by watching us!" She said heatedly and crossed her arms. "Piece of shit was disrespectful." She murmured. "And I have great aim. I knew where it would land." She glared at the floor, suddenly it was very interesting as Clarke was mad at her. Now Lexa wasn't even turned on anymore. She just wanted Clarke to not be mad at her and to cuddle with her. "I'm not apologizing, so don't ask." She rolled her eyes. "Can we just go to bed or something?"

Clarke sighed and shook his head. “Well to be fair, if you walked in on us wouldn’t you be turned on? We’re pretty hot…” she teased trying to cut the tension a little bit. “He’s a guy, shit happens, i’m sure he’s more embarrassed about it than anything. But he’s the one that has to go whack one out alone, we have each other,” she reassured her. She laid back down next to her feeling a bit of her anger dissipating. “You don’t have to apologize, just don’t do it again. You may have great aim, but all it takes is one time to miss. I’m not going to want to explain to my mom why my girlfriend just killed my ex.” She settled back on the pillow and rolled over to look at Lexa. “You sure you don’t want to finish?”  
Lexa blinked and tilted her head slightly. She didn't really think it was funny but would let it go for Clarke. Only for Clarke. Anyone else and she would've fucked them up. Her anger lessened as she wrapped her arms around Clarke's torso. "I'd like to...but can we lock the door?" She asked with a smirk. "And if he looks at you like that again I won't miss." She muttered under her breath.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the comment. “You will not hurt him, he’s still someone that’s special to me. I may not like him perving on us, but he doesn’t deserve death for having feelings for me.” she told Lexa matter of factly. Bellamy was still a close friend and someone that she had once loved. It wasn’t like she could turn her back on him. Clarke smiled and leaned in closer to her. “You don’t want to live dangerously? Knowing that any moment someone could walk in that door and see me fucking you? I thought you were a badass…” she said with a little shrug moving to get off the bed.

Lexa's eyes widened and she grabbed Clarke's hand quickly. "Baby!" She fake whined. "I am badass..." She bit her lip at Clarke's description of getting caught, it kind of turned her on. She grinned cheesily at Clarke, all of her anger now gone. "Let's just forget about him...please come here?" She asked and kissed Clarke's fingers. She bit her lip and pulled Clarke on top of her. "Please...fuck me." She begged. She couldn't stand the throbbing between her legs anymore. She wanted more pressure, she wanted Clarke to relieve the aching she felt.

She let out a soft chuckle and let herself be pulled back on top of her. “Hmm so now..where were we?” She pretended to think for a moment before letting her fingers wander slowly down Lexa’s body before they rested on her thigh. She paused and lingered just below where she knew Lexa needed her. When she heard Lexa’s desperate plea she knew she wouldn’t be able to deny her. She slipped her fingers back inside her and tried to start a rhythm that Lexa seemed to enjoy before. She let her thumb run over the little bundle of nerves she knew felt so good when Lexa had done it to her. She pressed it firmly and let her thumb nail gently scrape over it not realizing just how long her nails actually were.

Lexa bit her lip in frustration as she felt Clarke tease her. God, she was so close to where she wanted her to be. She moved her hips, trying to meet Clarke's hand. She moaned and pressed herself against Clarke as their earlier rhythm picked back up. She felt Clarke's thumb press over her most sensitive area, her nail grazed it, causing her hips to jerk and her body to shudder. "Fuck, fuck...baby...just a little more..." She moaned. She didn't care if they got caught this time, fuck it. She was so turned on, she was surprised there wasn't a fucking lake in the room.

That fact that Lexa was so close made Clarke concentrate harder on what she was doing. She really didn’t want to fuck this up and make it bad for her. She wasn’t going to let her go to bed frustrated and she wanted Lexa just as tired and sated as she was. “Just let go baby, I got you…I’m here…” she whispered to her as she moved her fingers faster and let her thumb roll over her clit again. She bit her lip watching Lexa’s face hoping that what she saw was pleasure. She was so grateful for this girl and everything she had done for her so far. Not just today, but every day since they had met. Protecting her and making her laugh and even putting up with the shitty way her family treated her. She took it all like a champ and she wasn’t sure why she did it. She was just grateful this girl was in her life and cared about her this much. She couldn’t imagine anyone more beautiful and more amazing than the girl writhing under neath her right now.

Lexa moaned quietly at the brunettes words and her last swipe over her clit is what sent her over the edge. Her hips jerked and she shuddered in pleasure trying to keep her moans in as she rode out her orgasm. Her body was pleasantly humming and sending shocks all the way to her toes. She gasped as she finished her orgasm, she was kind of gross, covered in a light layer of sweat and the area between her thighs wet and sticky. She collapsed against the bed, her muscles feeling like jello and her body exhausted. She smiled softly at Clarke and pulled her in for a kiss. "That was amazing, babe." She whispered against her lips. She was really happy that Clarke had trusted her today, with the date and making love and showing confidence in their relationship. She wanted to experience so many firsts with Clarke and she was sure this was just the first of many. She was totally falling for this beautiful girl next to her, and she was so grateful to whatever God there was that they were brought together. "You were amazing."

Clarke watched at Lexa neared her release and smiled down at her she was in awe that she could do this to someone. She slowly removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around Lexa as they kissed. She moved her mouth to the side of her face and down to her neck. “Are you sure that was okay?” She asked still unsure of what she even did. She stretched her body and moved to the side of Lexa wand laid her head on her shoulder just needing to cuddle now. She had been through a lot in just a span of a few hours. Who would’ve thought the day that started with Bellamy and her kissing would end with her Lexa both sated from making love? “Do you think Bellamy will tell my mom what we were doing up here?” She asked staring at the door for a moment trying to not picture her moms disapproving stare on the other side. “She’s already going to be pissed I skipped out on Family Game night, if she knew the reason why I’d be dead.”

Lexa cuddled closer to Clarke, she was completely exhausted but in the best way. Her muscles were all tingly and relaxed an sh wanted to just snuggle Clarke and fall asleep. "Mhmm. It was amazing." She murmured. She kissed Clarke's jaw and locked eyes with her green ones. "The best I've had, I promise." She kissed Clarke's neck and wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer. She shrugged and yawned. "I think he knows to keep his mouth shut but if he doesn't I'll deal with whatever happens, okay?" She whispered. She would make sure Clarke was safe from everything even embarrassment from her family. She would make sure Bellamy never had normal colored hair again.

Clarke blushed burying her face into Lexa’s neck. “I doubt it was the best, but thank you.“ She sighed and continued to try to get comfortable setting her head onto Lexa’s chest loving how their bodies felt pressed together. She squelched down the feelings it tried to awaken in her, she was far too tired for that and it seemed Lexa was getting there too. She giggled when Lexa yawned. “Did someone have a hard day?” She teased. “You don’t have to deal with it, we can deal with it together. I mean it’s only a matter of time before they all find out that we’re together together. My mom will just have to deal with it. If she doesn’t like it then she can go to hell. If she tries to make you leave I’ll just go with you.” she said matter of factly. “Bellamy knows better though. I don’t think he’d do anything to hurt me, even if he knows I won’t be with him anymore.” She reasoned. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow to make sure. Let me handle him, i don’t need you threatening him and making it worse. Still not happy about the knife hole in my wall…”

Lexa rolled her eyes and mumbled sleepily. "Just, don't wear my shirt again and we won't have this problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Studying is important.

“What did you get for number 12?” Lexa asked as she glanced between her textbook and study guide. She hated this entire fucking class. The only thing that made it bearable was Clarke. They had been studying for an hour and a half and Lexa still hadn’t finished her study guide. They had a test tomorrow and she was failing, so she had recruited Clarke for help. She had an A in the class, plus having her ot look at while trying to study wasn’t all bad. Her girlfriend was hot, what can she say. But Lexa was the soccer captain, and if she failed this test she couldn’t play anymore for the season. 

Clarke and Lexa were both currently splayed out in awkward positions on Lexa’s king sized bed, their legs intertangled as they tried to figure out the answers to the worst fucking thing ever invented: Calculus. Lexa would totally rather be using her bed for other activities of course, but Clarke had told her with a resounding “No sex. At least until you finish.” And she had been true to her word, she hadn’t even gotten a small kiss. Clarke Griffin was really stubborn and patient. Lexa, however was really stubborn and impatient. 

Clarke had finished her study guide forty five minutes ago and was not sharing her answers much to Lexa’s frustration. “You won’t learn if you just copy the answers.” Clarke said as she closed her textbook and notebook. 

Her answer had caused Lexa to huff and mumble something incoherent but along the lines of cockblock. Lexa glared in distaste at the studyguide on her lap, maybe if she glared at it long enough it would burst into flames. One could only hope. She snapped her book closed and tossed it to the floor, where it landed with a small thump. She smirked and looked at Clarke, who was preoccupied with her phone. Probably on Tumblr. She bit her lip and quickly swapped her position so that she was under Clarke’s arms and blocking her view of the phone. 

“Want to make out, Griffin?” Lexa asked with a playful wag of her eyebrows, she kissed Clarke’s cheek and proceeded to put on her most adorable puppy eyes. She knew full well they were a weakness of Clarke’s. 

Clarke had been so preoccupied with a video of a dog on Tumblr that she hadn’t known Lexa was moving until her screen was out of view and a kiss had been planted on her cheek. She immediately tried to wiggle out of Lexa’s grasp, but her girlfriend was the soccer captain and had muscles of fucking iron. 

“No.” Clarke said firmly as she huffed and gave up on trying to get out of the position. Stupid in shape girlfriend. If only she’d stop eating all those hot pockets, then she would be in shape. But damn, they were tempting. As was her current predicament. She knew Lexa was going to go all out to try and not finish her study guide. She was going to do everything in the world, and if anyone knew her weaknesses it was Lexa Woods. She let out another groan of frustration as she saw Lexa unleash her puppy dog eyes. She hated when Lexa did that. Her stupid mossy green eyes had gotten her out of so much trouble, but not this time. This time she was gonna be firm about it. 

“Clarkeeee!” Lexa whined dramatically as she stuffed her face into the curve of Clarke’s neck. Lexa knew neck kisses drove Clarke crazy, and it usually resulted in a few hours in bed. She decided to press her lips (along with her luck) to the spot just under Clarke’s ear. She pressed a few more kisses and could tell it was working as Clarke started squirming slightly underneath her.   
Clarke sighed and instantly relaxed as she felt Lexa kiss her neck, she bit her lip and felt her body starting to respond to her girlfriends loving touch. She felt Lexa’s hands ghosting down her sides and thighs as she slowly sucked on her neck. Her body was quickly becoming flushed and tingly, how it always was when Lexa was around. Just a little making out couldn’t hurt, could it? She pushed Lexa’s hair to the other shoulder and kissed her almost bare shoulder. Clarke thanked every God that tank tops were invented. She moaned and tried to press herself closer to Lexa as the brunette started working her way down her neck. 

Lexa grinned at her easy triumph and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let this go to waste. She moved from placed soft pecks on Clarke’s neck to hot opened, mouth kisses. At hearing Clarke’s moan she decided to heat it up even more. She sucked on her neck, enough to leave a small mark and placed slight nips and bites as she moved down Clarke’s neck towards her collarbone and breasts. She lightly traced her tongue along the low cut of Clarke’s shirt, she placed a kiss at the top of the fabric and locked eyes with Clarke. A silent question if she could take off her shirt. 

At Clarke’s nod she reached for the edge of the fabric, she moved it up to bunch below Clarke’s breasts and slowly kissed the bottom of her stomach, she placed another kiss at the top of Clarke’s pants, knowing Clarke didn’t really like a lot of foreplay at times she liked to turn it into teasing, knowing in the end Clarke would cum a lot harder than usual. She kissed up the middle of Clarke’s stomach up towards her bunched up shirt, she helped Clarke sit up and took off her shirt, revealing Clarke in a black, lace bra. She quickly motioned for Clarke to take it off. She needed her mouth on her breasts, she needed her mouth anywhere Clarke would let her. She couldn’t wait for Clarke ot lean up and take the bra off, she sighed in frustration and gently slipped her hand inside the bra’s cup, allowing the cup to move to the side. It wasn’t the most comfortable but it would work for her purposes. She leaned forward to take Clarke’s hardened nipple in her mouth, she loved the feeling of Clarke’s hands automatically tangling themselves in her hair. She slowly flicked the tip of her tongue across the hardened bud and circled it slowly, before taking it between her teeth and gently applying pressure. She heard Clarke’s gasp and moans, causing her to quickly shift her attention to Clarke’s other breast. She repeated her process but made sure to keep the stimulation on Clarke’s other breast, she used her fingers to roll over the wet and hard nipple. 

Clarke couldn’t take this stimulation anymore. Every touch of Lexa’s hands and tongue caused her to turn into a gasping, moaning mess. She tangled her hands in the brunette’s hair and ran her nails over her scalp, causing Lexa to moan and look up to meet her eyes. She bit her lip and leaned forward to take Lexa’s bottom lip between hers and suck gently. She bit Lexa’s lip and released another moan into her mouth, causing the sound to be muffled and not as loud. She didn’t need them to be caught. She locked eyes with Lexa’s moss green and grinned at her. She can’t believe her girlfriend had used her neck kiss weakness against her, but she couldn’t be to mad because she knew she’d be getting one hell of an orgasm from it. 

“Please, baby…” Clarke said softly against Lexa’s lips. “Touch me.” 

“I’m taking my time, Ms. Griffin.” Lexa said with a slight tease to her tone as she slowly unbuttoned Clarke’s jeans and pulled them down her legs. She placed hot, open mouthed kisses along Clarke’s thighs and had to bite her lip from moaning out loud at the clearly, visible wet spot on her underwear. She crawled back up so they were face to face, and smirked. “This is just for you, okay baby?” She breathed as she kissed her chastely and moved back down to take off her underwear. 

Lexa kissed Clarke’s hips and moved to align herself with Clarke’s sex. She grinned up at her and raised an eyebrow. “Baby, you soaked your panties. Such a good girl, I’m so proud of you. Are you going to be quiet while I fuck you?” She asked. She loved teasing Clarke, and knowing her girlfriends kinks all helped. She knew Clarke had a praise kink, and dirty talk. 

Clarke couldn’t even utter a sound as she watched Lexa settle between her legs. She sounded so sexy and sinful, all Clarke could do was nod and hope Lexa fucked her quickly because she was throbbing and completely soaked. She bit her lip as she watched Lexa move slowly towards her still covered center and place a gentle kiss. She couldn’t believe even in the middle of fucking that Lexa was still somewhat gentle with her. 

Lexa moved forward at Clarke’s nod and pressed a place kiss over the ever growing wet spot. She moved her hand to brush against Clarke’s clit, knowing the roughness of the fabric would feel good. She wanted Clarke begging and moaning for her. She looked up and locked eyes with Clarke. “Lean back baby. Relax and let me take care of you.” She said quietly as she placed another kiss to Clarke’s center. “Do you want me to fuck you with my mouth? Do you want me to make you cum with my tongue, baby? Or maybe my fingers? I could fuck you however I want and you won’t complain. You’ll be to busy cumming all over my fingers, won’t you?” 

Clarke bit her lip and felt her desire heighten even more, her pussy was throbbing and she was aching to be touched. If Lexa didn’t touch her soon, she would just touch herself. She was so wet and ready and all she wanted was to be fucked by her very generous girlfriend. She squirmed under Lexa’s kisses to her center and moved so she could quickly take her panties off before laying back down and pulling Lexa on top of her. 

“Fuck me. Please….anyway you want. I’m yours.” She gasped out as she felt Lexa slowly tease her with her fingers. They ghosted everywhere, down her thighs and around her center, everywhere but where she wanted her. She moaned and moved her hips up to meet Lexa’s hand. 

Lexa loved when Clarke begged, when Clarke told her she was hers. She rewarded Clarke’s slight begging and finally moved her fingers to slip between her drenched folds. She gathered up some of Clarke’s wetness and brought it to her lip before sucking it off and biting her lip, knowing how much it turned Clarke on. “Beg me more.” She said with another teasing touch through Clarke’s folds. 

“God, please…fuck me. I’m yours. I’m so wet for you. I’m aching, only for you baby.” Clarke shuddered as Lexa’s fingers went through her folds again. “Fuck me, God, please. Please, touch me.”

Lexa brushed her thumb across Clarke’s clit and pressed two fingers into Clarke. Not meeting any resistance as Clarke’s juices helped her slip inside. She curled her fingers and started a steady pace, bringing her fingers out to the edge and pushing them back in. She could feel Clarke’s muscles clenching around her fingers, she lowed herself and slowly took Clarke’s clit into her mouth and sucked slowly, but keeping her fingers at their rough pace. She sucked on her clit before using her tongue to lick long, deep strokes to it. She alternated between long strokes and using her tongue to circle it. She looked up and could tell Clarke was close, she added a third finger and moved up to kiss Clarke gently, while her hand roughly slid in and out of her. 

“Cum for me, babygirl. Cum on my fingers. I want to feel you cum.” She breathed into Clarke’s ear. 

That last bit of dirty talk is what sent Clarke over the edge, she moaned loudly and bit Lexa’s neck to keep from anything else coming out. She moaned and gasped as she all but umped Lexa’s hand, trying to ride her orgasm out for as long as possible. Her pussy clenched as she rode Lexa’s fingers, trying to feel as much of Lexa as she could. She collapsed against Lexa, covered in a light sheen of sweat and she knew the inside of her thighs would be covered in cum. And Lexa was really good at cleaning up, her tongue was so hot and this thought caused her to moan and move her hips against Lexa’s hand again. 

Lexa kissed Clarke and smiled softly at her. “So….do you want me to clean you up or do the study guide?” She teased as she removed her fingers from Clarke. She dodged Clarke’s slap to her arm and laughed as she lowed herself to clean Clarke’s thighs and sex of her juices. 

They both knew that damn study guide wasn’t going to get finished anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, school is important but so is nuttin.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia groaned in frustration as Elyza pulled away in the middle of their very heated make out session. She pouted and playfully glared at Elyza who just had that innocent smile on her face. But she was anything but innocent. For Christ's sake, they were both naked and should be resting after their third round of love making for the day. But Alicia was anything but sated, she pulled Elyza back on top of her; immediately initiating a searing kiss. 

Alicia was still wet and ready to go from their last few sessions. She hadn't been able to cum all day, every time she was close Elyza would pull away and just smirk at her. She was getting so frustrated (in more ways than one). She just wanted to cum, she needed to and Elyza knew just when to pull away. When to pull away to keep that from happening. She was so frustrated that she was seriously considering pushing Elyza away and finishing herself off. 

She was brought back to reality when Elyza finally started touching her again. 'hands were so soft, feeling like ghosts on her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She bit her lip and moaned as Elyza slowly kissed from her neck down her chest and to her stomach. Alicia knew that look, that was the look when Elyza was finally done playing their little game.

Elyza had now settled in between Alicia's legs and had begun kissing her thighs, moving towards her center at an agonizingly slow pace. Elyza looked up from between her legs and just smirked at Alicia.

"Baby, you have to tell me..." She paused as she placed a kiss against Alicia's clit. "What do you want?" She murmured huskily. 

Alicia knew she was a puddle, quite literally, she couldn't stand hearing Elyza tease her in that stupid husky voice, couldn't stand the teasing nips, bites and licks she had been receiving all day. She clenched her fists into the sheets and squirmed as Elyza gently sucked on her clit, but it was to slow to build up to an orgasm, not enough pressure, it was just enough to be pleasurable and make her squirm. She couldn't take this teasing anymore, she just wanted Elyza to fuck her, she wanted the ache between her legs to go away. She was throbbing so much it was almost painful, but in a good way and she knew once she tipped over the edge into orgasmic bliss, that it was sure to be one of the best orgasms she ever had. 

"Please....d-don't tease..." Alicia whined as she tried to move her hips in an attempt to get friction. "Just...fuck me." She gasped out as Elyza's tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

"You don't get to cum." She paused and kissed Alicia chastly. "Until I say so." Elyza grinned and pulled away before giving Alicia a wink and getting dressed in her usual attire and walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never written this type before.

Elyza stared at Alicia with an unreadable expression. She could not believe....how did she....ugh, she couldn't even think at the weirdness that was her girlfriend Alicia Clark. How on earth did one even find a strap on in the Apocalypse? 

"No." She said though not as firmly as she would like because Alicia was kissing her neck again, trying to convince her to let her be fucked with it. She knew her defenses were weakening, for a lot of reasons. For one, they hadn't even been able to even get in a quickie in the past week because they "had to go on separate supply runs" according to Mama Clark, another reason: she was really in need of some lovin' from her dangerously sexy girlfriend. She wanted her so badly, that she had barely been touched and she could already feel her own wetness on her thighs. 

Allicia smirked and continued to pepper kisses on Elyza's neck. She kissed her pulse point and sucked lightly on the skin, knowing she'd leave a mark and get in trouble from her mom but not caring. She wanted to try something new. But if she thought Elyza didn't want to she would immediately stop. (NOTE: CONSENT IS IMPORTANT) 

Elyza finally cracked as Alicia dragged her nails across her hardened nipples, and down her stomach. "Okay. Please just fuck...." She gasped as she felt Alicia's mouth kiss it's way towards her breasts and take her hardened nipples gently between her teeth and bite down slightly. "God." She moaned as she tangled her hands into Alicia's hair and tried to press her for a more firmer contact. 

Alicia moved back up to her neck and sucked gently before pulling away and leaning their foreheads together. "Please, what?" She whispered as her lips barely dragged along Elyza's. She pressed Elyza against the wall and slipped her leg in between Elyza's and gasped at the wetness she found there. Elyza was absolutely dripping, she could feel it on her thigh that was now applying very light pressure to where Elyza wanted her most. She raised an eyebrow. "You're doing so good, baby....so good....why don't you let me fuck you?" She asked quietly. 

Elyza clenched her jaw and tried to keep her hips from moving against Alicia's thigh. Fuck, this girl was going to kill her. Probably from orgasm deprivation. She gasped as she felt Alicia slip her hand in between her thighs and slip a finger through her folds before pulling back and licking the juices from her fingers. Elyza stared wide eyed at this dominant display form her girlfriend, she was usually the top, but she could admit that she found it incredibly sexy. And that was the last straw. Elyza finally snapped, she was ready to be fucked, she needed it, in anyway. 

Alicia smirked at her victory as she slowly pressed the tip of the strap on at Elyza's center, she knew that Elyze was well lubricated and ready to go. She just needed to hear the words. "Tell me." Alicia commanded. 

"Please, please, fuck me..." Elyza gasped out as she tried to moved her hips to meet Alicia's. 

Alicia kissed Elyza slowly, taking her bottom lip between hers and sucking gently as she slowly moved the tip of the strap on into Elyza, who gasped in pleasure at the feeling. Elyza's body was shaking from pleasure, both from stimulation and the dominant display form her girlfriend. She kissed Alicia back and grabbed her hand as Alicia moved slowly to fill her up. She bit her lip as their hips met and fought back a moan at the filling of being so full, fuck, she hadn't realized how hot this was, how good this would feel. 

Elyza couldn't take it as Alicia gave her a moment to accommodate to the feeling. She didn't care, she needed movement. She moved her hips slowly, back and forth and gasped as Alicia picked up one of her legs and wrapped it around her waist, allowing the strap on to go even deeper inside of her. She moaned and kissed Alicia's neck, barely able to stand up as she felt pleasure starting to consume her. 

"Faster. More." She gasped out as she dug her nails into Alicia's back, trying to hang on, she didn't want to cum just yet. That would be embarrassingly fast. But on the other hand she did want to cum. To feel the waves of pleasure roll through her. 

Alicia immediately complied and started thrusting her hips faster. "You can cum, baby. Cum for me." She cooed in Elyza's ear as she thrust her hips upwards.   
Elyza moaned and could feel herself clamping down on the strap on that was currently inside her, she bit her lip and leaned her head against the wall as Alicia picked up the pace. She was so close, she just needed something to set her over the edge. 

Alicia knew Elyza was close, Elyza's thighs were quivering and she needed a little help standing up (she wasn't going to mention that part though, she'd get her head ripped off or something.), She knew Elyza needed something to get her over the edge and had an idea of what. Dirty talk was one of Elyza's favorite things, and it made her cum pretty hard at some points. So dirty talk it was. 

"You're doing so good taking me in, baby girl. So good. You're all tight and wet." Alicia paused and nipped at Elyza's neck. "Do you like me this deep inside you? You're so wet and I'm so hard, just for you. I want you to-.." She cut off as Elyza cried out in ecstasy and clamped down around the strap on. Alicia helped her stay up as she rode out her orgasm on the strap on. She placed soft kisses along Elyza's jaw line and finally on her lips before looking smugly at Elyza. "Told you, you'd like it." She teased as she slowly pulled out of Elyza. 

Elyza grinned and quickly switched their positions, so Alicia was against the wall. She quickly undid the straps on the strap on and reached down into her bag to pull out a vibrator. She smirked at Alicia who had by now started to get wet and was biting her lip. 

Alicia bit her lip and pulled Elyza closer. "I'm ready, Commander." She breathed out as Elyza's dominant side took over for this round.


	5. Chapter 5

Elyza had barely dropped her bag in the doorway, barely gotten to say hi to Mamma Clark, or tease Nick like the lil fucker he was before (what felt like) a small tank barrel into her, and pull her into a bone crushing hug. She grinned at the familiar scent that surrounded her and automatically calmed her. The familiar brunette hair and green eyes. Alicia. Her favorite person in the whole world, well what was left of it. She knew the look in Alicia's eyes and couldn't even keep the grin off her face as she mumbled to everyone about needing a shower and quickly slipping up the stairs....to shower, of course. 

Of course, Elyza knew it was game night. Bu she hated game night. She had missed Alicia so much and couldn't wait to show her. And a shower after a long trip was the perfect way to get out of it....or more accurately to get into Alicia. 

Alicia knew she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on family game night with thoughts of Elyza showering running through her head, Elyza mentioning taking a shower gave her shivers again and she looked up at her with her lust filled green eyes already starting to dilate. She tried to calm herself down, she was around her family and it wasn’t really appropriate to be thinking of being naked with your girlfriend or how her fingers felt inside of you and how much you missed them. She clenched her thighs together and held in a moan. Nick looked at her. “You sure you’re okay, you’re looking flushed, maybe you’re coming down with something,” he reached out to touch her forehead and she shifted away from him. 

“I told you, I’m fine,” she said probably a little harsher than she intended. She didn’t mean to snap at Nick, she knew he was just trying to help. “Can we just play this fu…freaking game already?” she stopped herself from swearing when she could feel her mom and Travis’ eyes on her. She took Elyza’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She watched as Nick set up the board for Life and rolled her eyes she really hated this game. It took forever and she was not ready to play for hours when she could definitely find some better things to occupy her time. 

“Mom, maybe i’ll sit this one out, I’m still really tired…” She yawned for effect. Madison looked between the two girls suspiciously. 

“Alicia, you never spend time with the family anymore, maybe just one game?” Elyza heard Mama Clarke respond. 

“Next time I promise, no excuses. Tonight I’m just not up for it…” She stood up and yawned and stretched. Madison relented with a nod and wave of her hand muttering something about how she’s going to miss all the fun. Alicia was beyond caring and already starting to ascend the stairs hoping Elyza would soon follow. Maybe she was a fan of Life?

Elyza grinned when she saw Alicia's eyes dilate. She kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Care to join me, baby?" She pulled away and walked up the stairs before shrugging at Mama Clark. "That's not really my game, I suck at Life." She said seriously before walking up the stairs with her ever present smirk. She heard Ofelia laugh at her comment and she rolled her eyes as she caught up with Alicia. She raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to sleep while I shower?" She asked. "I'll come to bed after." She said softly as she cupped Alicia's face. She was a lot more physical when they weren't around her family. She didn't like their judgemental stares and hateful looks when Alicia wasn't looking.

Alicia heard Elyza’s comments and shook her head stifling a giggle as she waited for her at the top of the stairs. She leaned into the hand on her face and sighed loving how affectionate Elyza was when it was just them. “No, not going to bed. I’m tired, but not that tired. Besides me in bed thinking of you in the shower, I don’t think that would help me sleep at all,” She leaned in and pressed their lips together as she tugged on her top lip. “Can I join you, babe?” She asked her voice dropping a few octaves. She wasn’t sure if the offer would stand or if Elyza needed some alone time, which she could totally get. “If you want me to wait in my room like a good girl, I can try, but no promises.”

Elyza bit her lip and chuckled. "You? A good girl?" She mused and raised an eyebrow at the brunette. She leaned forward and placed hot open mouthed kisses on her neck. "Can you be a good girl, darling?" She paused and sucked on Alicia's pulse point. "You can join." She whispered huskily as she grabbed Alicia's hand and couldn't suppress a giggle as she walked quickly to the bathroom. She quickly shut the door and locked it, she turned the water on as hot as it would go before cupping Alicia's face and putting their for heads together. She bit her lip and decided to play a little this time. "Are you going to be good?" She whispered against Alicia's lips, she wanted to quit playing already, to quit this teasing and just fuck the brunette but she wanted to play this out.

Alicia tried to look offended. “Hey, I’m a very very good girl,” she pouted. She couldn’t keep the straight face when the kisses to her neck started. She was even having trouble remembering who she was. She let herself be dragged into the bathroom and watched Elyza start the water. She bit her lip in anticipation her body tingling and ready for the blonde. She let out a shaky breath as they moved closer together. She bucked her hips to meet Elyza’s showing her what she wanted. “I told you, I’m always good…” she breathed out before closing the gap not being able to take being away from the girl a second longer. She slipped her hands underneath Elyza’s shirt and started to tug it off only breaking their kiss long enough to slip it over her head. She unclasped her bra and let it fall before pulling back again to take a good look at Elyza’s bare chest. She wanted to burn that memory into her mind forever. Why God invented clothes when someone like Elyza existed she would never know.

Elyza grinned and gave a short laugh before shaking her head and pushing Alicia against the counter. "No." She said firmly. "Undress." She said as she took off her pants and underwear. "I touch you first." She said quietly. She wondered if Alicia could listen to instructions or if she was a top. She would find out. Elyza could be either a top or bottom. She want going to take things to far though, just some light exploring right now. She stepped into the water as she waited for the brunette to follow her instructions. She wondered if she could hold out for this playfulness she started. She was still sort of turned on from earlier and she could tell she was already a lot wetter just from looking at Alicia. "Come here." She said huskily.

Alycia whimpered in protest, she really wanted to touch Elyza’s breasts, they were quickly becoming something she really enjoyed. She shuddered at the commanding tone and wasn’t sure if she was offended or turned on, she went with turned on when she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. She licked her lips and started to slowly take off her own clothes. She walked into the shower under the spray of water next to Elyza letting her eyes rake over the blonde fully. She had only seen her fully naked a handful of times when she was changing. Usually when they fooled around it was just topless. She couldn’t get over how breathtaking a sight it was to see this girl in all her glory. Her curves were perfect and she wanted to touch and explore them all. “I told you i could be a good girl..” she whispered pressing closer to her as her hands wandered up her sides and inching towards those perfect round breasts.

Elyza grinned at Alicia as she stepped toward her. She licked her lips and moved her hair over to one shoulder before grabbing Alicia's hands and making them stop their movements. She wrapped an arm around Alicia's torso and gently pushed her against the wall she used one hand to hold her arms loosely above her head. "We will see about that...can you do what I say darling?" She asked as she swallowed thickly. She didn't think she could see anything more sexy as Alicia all naked, hot and wet in the shower with her. She ran her other hand down to cup Alicia's breast and brushed her thumb across her nipple. "I want you baby..." She moaned quietly in Alicia's ear as she pressed her thigh in between Alicia's legs. She bit Alicia's neck gently and pressed light kisses anywhere she could reach. This teasing was fun, and she wondered how long she could go before Alicia snapped and either begged to be fucked or fucked her.

Alicia swallowed hard looking at the girl her eyes hungry and wanting, but still timid to go after what she wanted. She let out a little squeak when she was pressed against the shower wall. Alicia mentally slapped herself for such an undignified sound. She struggled a bit against the hold on her arms, but then moaned liking the little pressure of her holding her there. She licked her lips and nodded. “Yes, what do you want me to do?” She asked her voice faltering slightly. She moaned and arched into her touch the sensitive nipple hardening instantly. “You have me,” she assured her. She moaned when she felt Elyza’s thigh against the place she needed her most and started to grind down on it seeking any friction she could to her already sensitive clit. The light kisses and teasing were driving her insane and she whimpered in frustration. “Baby, Please…” she tried innocently and pleading.

Elyza paused an bit her lip. "Are you okay? Is this okay?" She asked softly. She and been so turned on that she had forgotten to ask, shit. She felt really guilty as she pulled away and released her hands. "Baby, I'm so sorry..." She paused and swallowed thickly. "I forgot to ask if this was okay....if you wanted this..." She frowned and wrapped her arms around herself. She could never forgive herself if she had made Alicia feel uncomfortable, especially if she had made her feel uncomfortable around herself or during sex. She couldn't even look Alicia in the eyes as she pulled away she watched the water flow down the drain.

Alicia looked confused as Elyza pulled away. She was really enjoying it. She shook her head and cupped Elyza's chin and pulled her eyes to meet hers. "Baby, I told you I want this and I want you. I'm really turned on right now don't stop. I kinda like you being a little forceful." She bit her lip and tentatively took her hand and brought it between her legs to show her what she was feeling. She blushed at such an intimate action, but she wasn't sure how to voice exactly what she wanted. "This Is what you do to me and how good you make me feel. Baby please fuck me and make me feel that way again." She pleaded as she moved her hip against her hand wanting nothing more than to be with her now.

Elyza felt how wet Alicia was and moaned slightly. Did she really cause all that in the brunette? She nodded slowly and kissed Alicia's neck. "Okay..." She whispered, her voice was husky due to her being so turned on and at the fact that she had found out how turned on Alicia was. She removed her hand from between Alicia's legs and moved it back up towards her breast, immediately finding her nipple and brushing her thumb in circles around it. She moved from placing kisses along her neck towards Alicia's other breast and used the tip of her tongue to dart out and tease it. "You have to stay still, darling." She said firmly before taking the nipple in her mouth and biting down gently while using her hand on the other. Her thigh had moved in between Alicia's legs, mainly to help keep her upright against the wall but to also tease her clit because anytime Alicia moved for more contact she would pull away and leave just enough contact on Alicia's center to be felt.

Alicia swallowed as Elyza slipped back into her normal confident self. She had to remember to make sure Elyza always knew how much she wanted her. How could she not want the blonde after all that she had done not just sexually for her. She made her feel warm and safe and cared for and that made when these moments even more special. She whimpered at the loss of her hand but moaned when her lips found Alicia's breasts. Her hands tangled in the blonde locks as she reveled in the feelings it caused. She sought her leg for friction and groaned when it kept being taken away. "Elyza..." She growled with frustration desperate to find relief. She knew the girl loved teasing her and it was such delicious torture. "It's hard to not move you feel so good I just want more..."

Elyza smirked and continued to ease contact away from Alicia's clit, she made sure to pay attention to Alicia's breasts with her mouth and fingers though. "Yes, baby?" She asked in a low voice that took a lot of effort to control. She was so wet and not just from the shower. She kissed up to Alicia's mouth and hovered over her lips while she moved her hand to tease and brush over her clit. "Tell me what you want, love." She murmured and placed a peck on Alicia's lips. She didn't know how long she could tease the brunette especially when she moaned her name and cursed like that. She just wanted to fuck her and be fucked and then cuddle in bed and sleep forever. Which is probably what would happen tonight. Or so she planned. She wanted to make sure Alicia had at least two more orgasms though, she was aiming for Alicia to have four for the whole night.

Alicia whimpered and groaned at the lack of pressure between her legs and her overstimulated breasts. It was too much and not enough all at the same time and it was beyond frustrating. “You know what I want…” she whispered letting her head lay back on the tile and she tried in vain to find something to ease the throbbing inside her. “Fuck me, Elyza…fuck me hard…” she moaned before leaning in to capture her lips in a rough kiss. She had never thought she’d crave someone’s touch like she did Elyza’s and her body was ready to snap if she didn’t get relief soon. Elyza knew just how to build her up and then deny that moment she needed. Elyza was everything she never knew she wanted. She was so sure Matt was the one she was meant to be with, he was there for her through her brothers constant relapses and her mothers new found relationship with Travis. He had helped her get through that and she’d always be grateful for that. Still, Elyza was the one that brought out a new side to her, helped her through the end of the world and made her see beauty in the ruin of it all. She would be lonely and lost if it weren’t for her. Life wasn’t just day to day survival, it was stolen kisses and fucking in a shower. It was night time games of truth or dare and goodnight kisses. It was finding solace in another person that totally got you. She rested her forehead on Elyza’s catching her breath. “I need you, baby…please.”

Elyza licked her lips and kissed Alicia back roughly, pinning her against the wall, but she made sure that she didn't get hurt. She tangled one hand into the brunettes hair and let her other snake between her legs. She ran a finger through her folds before circling her clit. "How do you want me to fuck you baby?" She said huskily. "How? Where?" She whispered as she rubbed slow circles around her clit. Fuck, she was so wet and it caused her own desire to become more prominent. She nipped at Alicia's lip and locked eyes with her green ones. "I need you too..." And she did need her. And not just physically. She didn't know what she would do without the brunette. She lit up her world and had made her a better person. She loved doing anything and everything with this girl, from late night kisses to truth or dare. From inside jokes and giggles to just getting a touch from someone. She had never been this connected with anyone and had never thought she could be like this with someone. So safe and cared for, someone who understood you, the most deepest parts of you. She wouldn't trade it for the world.

Alicia sighed in relief as she felt some pressure and just wanted more, wanted those fingers that made her come undone back inside her. She never knew having sex with a girl could be so good. “I just need you inside me, Elyza…” she bit her lip to suppress another moan. She was worried the whole house would hear her if she didn’t. “You have me, I’m yours, Elyza, all yours.” she promised placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She knew Elyza wasn’t just talking physically, she knew that they shared this intense connection and she was pretty sure she’d never feel this way again. It was pretty crazy how two souls defied all odds to meet during the end of the world. If she had stayed closer to Nick that night, or just stayed on the boat, she never would’ve met Elyza. A thousand things had to go right for that moment to happen and she thanked whatever higher power there was, that they did happen and she got an amazing girl in her life because of it . She slipped her hands down Elyza’s back letting her nails dig into her skin as her hips arched into Elyza’s touch trying to get those skilled fingers where she needed them to be.

Elyza moaned at the words and she couldn't continue this teasing anymore. She cupped Alicia's face with one hand as her other started slow circles on Alicia's clit which she sped up and then traced back to her entrance. She bit Alicia's lip and sucked on her bottom lip before kissing her way down her breasts and stomach. She kissed her navel and licked up Alicia's slit once before looking up at Alicia with hooded eyes. "Ready, love?" She asked as she placed gentle kisses and occasional bites along her thighs. She kissed Alicia's clit and sucked gently while she moved her finger into Alicia. She moved her finger in and out as she slowly sucked and traced Alicia's clit with her tongue. She quickly sped up and added a second finger. She removed her mouth and allowed her thumb to brush against Alicia's clit with every thrust. She pulled Alicia in for a kiss and moved along from her jaw to her neck. "You feel so good baby..." She whispered against Alicia's neck.

Alicia’s eyes fluttered closed as she finally felt the much needed friction. She tried to keep Elyza’s lips on hers as long as possible chasing them when they disappeared, but the she felt them kiss her way down her body she knew she was ready for more. Knew Elyza had other plans and that excited her more. She shuddered at the first touch of her tongue. “Fuck…” she groaned and bit her lip trying to keep her hips still, but finding it impossible at the moment. A long guttural moan left her throat when finally one and then two fingers entered her and she could feel the now familiar feeling of the digits thrusting and curling inside her. She knew she wouldn’t last too much longer the way Elyza had teased her and she just needed a little more to push her over. “So do you, fuck, Elyza, don’t stop…fuck me harder…more…I’m so close…” she whimpered squeezed her eyes tighter concentrating on what Elyza was doing.

Elyza bit Alicia's neck, not enough to hurt to bad but hard enough to leave a mark. She continued thrusting her fingers in and out of Alicia, making sure to curl them at the right moment. She kissed her way down Alicia's neck to her breasts and took one in her mouth again. She bit down gently and rolled the other nipple in between her fingers. She wanted the brunette to come hard and fast and then again right after. She was going to please the fuck out of her. She moved back up to kiss Alicia's neck. "Are you going to come for me, baby girl? I want you to come for me...you're doing so good..." She moaned as she pressed herself against Alicia. She brushed her thumb across Alicia's clit over and over, knowing that was a really good spot for Alicia.

The pain and pleasure from having Elyza bite her neck was almost enough to send her over the edge right then and there. It felt so good. She was on sensory overload her lips and hands and fingers were just doing her in. Elyza’s moans and her words sent her over the edge. “yes…Elyza…fuck…” She moaned her head lulling back and she couldn’t do anything but ride out the waves that came crashing over her. It was a few minutes before she let her eyes flutter open the aftershocks still rippling through her body and her knees feeling weak. She gripped Elyza’s shoulders to keep upright. She pulled the girl close and started kissing her slowly. “How did I get so lucky to get a girl like you?” She asked her a small lazy smile crossing her face. “We need to get out of here, I don’t think the hot water is going to last much longer and I don’t think I can stand much longer either…” she commented with a little laugh.

Elyza hummed slightly and peppered kisses across her jaw. "You don't wanna go again?" She murmured. She smirked and raised an eyebrow. "We should prolly actually shower." She said as she made sure to keep Alicia upright as she rode out her orgasm. She smiled softly at Alicia, the smile she reserved only for Alicia and grabbed some nearby soap and held it up. "Want me to wash you?" She asked softly as she kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around Alicia's torso. She was pretty sure she was falling in love with this girl, the thought terrified her tremendously as she had never really been in love before and everything and everyone she cared a bout died but at the same time she didn't care that it scared her.

Alicia laughed and shook her head. “Ask me again in a few minutes, might have a different answer. Right now I think i’d pass out for a week if I did that again.” She gave her a soft peck on the lips. “Yeah, I guess so, that’s probably what showers were meant to be for.” She agreed. She looked at the soap in Elyza’s hand and smiled gratefully at her.

“Yeah you can wash me, if you want.” she didn’t want to make Elyza feel like she was her slave or something. Still she wasn’t sure how well she could trust her arms or her legs at the moment. The thought of having someone take care of her seemed appealing at the moment. She leaned back in her arms and let Elyza scrub her body. She couldn’t imagine anything more soothing than being this close to Elyza. They’d only known each other a few weeks and already she had become someone so invaluable in her life. She just hoped her family would come around in time. They’d see how amazing Elyza was and how happy she made Alicia and they’d finally welcome her in to the family.

Elyza nodded and lathered up the soap before slowly and carefully washing Alicia's body. She helped her stand under the water and rinsed her off before washing herself and ignoring the throbbing between her legs she rinsed off and turned the shower off. She grabbed two towels and handed one to Alicia before she dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her and and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Ready for bed baby?" She whispered as she walked slowly towards their bedroom. She dropped the towel and pulled on a huge T-shirt before crawling in bed and pulling the blanket back for Alicia to join her. "Cuddle me?" She wanted to be as close to the brunette as possible. They'd had the best date and had made love twice, and now she just wanted to hold Alicia and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Currently a quickie was happening in the school's abandoned classroom. She couldn't help it if her best friend was so hot, and sending her heated looks and texts all day. She had grabbed the smoldering brunette and dragged her to the abandoned classroom before proceeding to rip off all of the layers that kept her from Lexa's skin. Lexa wasn't having that today as she had slowly stopped Clarke and pushed her gently onto a desk (after nicely laying her hoodie down for her to lay on) and set to work kissing, biting, and nipping her way across her body. 

All of that was about three minutes ago, because now Clarke could feel the building fire in her lower belly, the trembling in her thighs and sensitivity surrounding her core let her know she was close as she writhed beneath Lexa's skill full tongue eating her out. 

She couldn't hold in her moans or curses that seemed to escape as she finally came, her thighs clamped down (though she was careful not to crush Lexa), her body sending tingles and shockwaves from her core to her outer limbs. She gasped as Lexa was currently lapping up her flow of juices from her thighs and pussy. "Fuck." She groaned as she shifted away form Lexa, she was way to sensitive. "That was amazing, Lex." She said slightly out of breath from her orgasm. 

Lexa looked up from in between her perch of Clarke's legs and smirked slightly. "I know." She said confidently as she gazed softly at her best friend. They had a sort of "friends with benefits" thing going on for a while but of course, it was so cliche. Lexa had started falling for Clarke. Finding any reason to be with her, even if it was just for sex. She knew Clarke would never feel the same. But she tried to throw subtle hints her way, like how she pleased Clarke a lot more often than she allowed Clarke to please her. How she tried her best to make sure Clarke was happy, how she took care of her when she was sick. But Clarke seemed completely oblivious to her advances of wanting something more. 

Clarke grinned and moved to wrap her arms around Lexa's neck, trying to pull her in for a heated kiss. It was Lexa's turn, afterall. She frowned as Lexa pulled away slightly. She seemed different lately, not letting herself be pleased, not letting her touch her, but still being around all the time. She wasn't sure what to think of it. 

"You don't want to?" Clarke asked in a somewhat bitter tone. Was she not good enough? 

Lexa felt her eyes widen at Clarke's tone and she scrambled to explain. "No, no." Clarke's eyes widened in anger. "No...I mean yes..." She stammered. "I mean yes I want to, but...." She swallowed nervously and it seemed word vomit took over because the next thing she blurted out was: "BUT I'D RATHER TAKE YOU ON A DATE!" She froze and covered her mouth with her hands. She hadn't meant to say that, good going Lexa. Smooth. 

Clarke widened her eyes in shock, feeling her anger quickly dissipate. "You...what?" She asked in shock. She couldn't even begin to fathom the fact that Lexa Woods, her best friend, her secret crush, wanted to date her, nerdy Clarke Griffin. "Date?" She managed out. 

"If you'd like....because I like you a lot....as more than friends." Lexa said softly and nodded nervously and looked down to fiddle with a very not really there string on her shirt.   
"I'd love too." Clarke burst out, just as the bell rang for them to get to class. She gathered her bag, jacket, and handed Lexa her hoodie....it needed a wash now but she blushed slightly before kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear. "See you at 8pm." She said with a cheeky grin and a wink. 

Lexa just breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the desk before fist pumping. "Yes!" She breathed as she carefully rolled up her hoodie and stuffed it in her extra bag. She grinned and pulled out her phone, ready to make a few calls, she did have to make sure it was the best first date ever. Now the question was; bowtie or tie?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnations AU. A few of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but filled with lots of feels. I hope you enjoy!

Elyza was pretty sure she had seen the brunette before, but then again she was sure she would remember those green eyes anywhere. Ever since they had met a few months ago amidst the groans and growls of walkers, and the bickering of her family, Elyza had been feeling this pull, the pull, toward the brunette. She didn’t know what quite to make of it but she sure as hell felt happier than she’d ever been. 

And now with Alicia pressed so closely to her she couldn’t help but have her senses overloaded with Alicia. Always Alicia. Today she smelt like some sort of fruit and something distinctly her. 

And her lips, God, her lips were so close she honestly didn’t know how she held herself back. She wanted to taste them, to feel how soft and warm she somehow knew they’d be. 

Alicia with her stupid aggravating smirk, the way she seemed to tease the blonde to the ends of the earth was slowly running out of patience as well. The pull she felt toward the blonde Australian didn’t dissipate overtime, instead it seemed to grow stronger. 

The pull they both felt, always growing and changing, little did they know it was their souls calling to the other. Wanting to be as close as possible. Wanting them to hurry up because deep down they knew they didn’t have a lot of time. 

They never did. 

But they didn’t know how limited their time was, not until Alicia finally huffed in frustration and pressed her lips to the sarcastic asshole of an Australian. That’s when the memories came flooding back, causing both of them to gasp in pain and pull away to clutch their heads. 

Elyza and Alicia both felt tears prickling their eyes, threatening to spill as they clutched their heads. Memories playing in fast forward raced across their vision; 

The first time their souls met, the beginning of their journey in Ancient Greece. Alicia was a Spartan warrior, Elyza an Athenian painter. Alicia dying in battle and Elyza left like something or someone was missing her whole life. 

The visions raced forward again to the next time their souls met; Rome. Both servants to Caesar, both in the revolution against him, both thrown to the tigers in the gladiator pits, holding each other while they whispered words of love, ready to meet the Gods, ready to go to the fields of Asphodel so they could meet again. 

The next time their souls meet it’s a lot different. Elyza an English settler on the way to the New World, Alicia a Native American. New technologies, new religions, a new land to fall in love in. Everything is fine, stolen kisses in the woods, Alicia helping Elyza survive the winter, learning about one another and their cultures. They see how well they could work together, their people and their self. Stolen kisses turn into screams as the settlers attack Alicia’s village, raping and pillaging because “the savages” are dangerous. But Elyza knows that her people are the danger. She cries and cries over her love’s dead body. 

Another reincarnation; Civil War. Elyza is a southern plantation owner, different than most, she makes sure her workers feel safe, cared for. She doesn’t use violence and pays them in food and sometimes money if she can afford it. She doesn’t agree with the rest of the south which is why when the war breaks out she leads as many of them to the North, along the way meeting another group where she meets this version of Alicia. Someone already broken, covered in scars, wrapped in fear of this white woman. But soon this version of Alicia learns ther e is some good in the world. They run away to the north, their relationship must remain a secret. Two women in love is a sin itself. But one white and the other black? Unheard of, and would be met with death for both of them. And it does, they meet death when someone sees them together, met with a tree, a rope, and a tearful goodbye. 

Next; the beginning of World War 2. This version is bittersweet, they were so close and if anything that makes it worse. So much worse. Both German, both faking their Nazi views. Both living in a marriage they never wanted. They meet at a Nazi celebration party of all places. Elyza the completely perfect vision of how every German should look. Alicia with her darker skin, and brown hair is often mistaken as anything other than German. They drink wine, beer, picnics in the park, Nazi parties and underground resistance plans. Stolen kisses, words of anger over political views, hushed tones of how much they hate their marriages, how much they hate what Germany is turning into. The Gestapo find their plans, find out their true views, find them in a sinful position, less than 6 months before the war is over. Before they were about to escape to America together. They fight and scream because they had already said their “I love you’s”, already knew their past lives. They fight and scream and were so close together, they can hear their love sob as the secret police prepare. Load the guns. Aim. Fire.

They both gasp and grasp at each other as tears finally fall, they pull each other close, finally whisper the words they had been feeling. “I love you.” Over and over and over again. All their lifetimes flashing before their eyes, all the pain. But also all the love. 

Elyza finally kisses Alicia, initiating it for the first time, and it’s full of love and hurt and everything never said before. They both know they will fight to be together. Fight to live. Fight to love. 

And no one can stop them. Not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleeding Out By Imagine Dragons Prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

Lexa always thought it was a metaphor. Bleeding out for Clarke, yet here she was, a small hole draining her life force. Stupid Titus, stupid bullet. He must have taken her talking about Clarke to the extreme. She remembered her words, they were supposed to be secret words, words whispered to her trusted advisor. 

And yet, they weren't. They had caused so many problems. So many tears, the tears currently falling down Clarke's face, while she on the other hand tried to remain conscious, to tell Clarke it was all going to be okay, that this is what she was meant to do....bleed out for her, bare her skin, beg for forgiveness of her sins. Gods, so many sins. But none of them because of Clarke. 

"I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you."

Now, she was dying, she knew this....knew her spirit would move on. She was pleading and screaming in her mind for the Commander's Spirit, for it to keep Clarke safe. She knew she hadn't kept her safe enough....not just physically...she was fine physically, but Gods, she had cause so much pain, and heartbreak for Clarke. If she could take all of Clarke's pain and tears with her to the next life she would. She needed Clarke to know, how sorry she was, how much she loved her, that this was the best gift she could give her. Her best gift for Clarke was her death. 

Lexa couldn't really process anything, oddly enough she didn't feel pain, physically at least. It seemed all of her pain was coming from her heart. She couldn't stand to see Clarke crying, to see her so heartbroken, when just a few moments ago, she had been happy. So happy, or so she had hoped. 

She could only process that she had somehow been moved to a bed of some sort, the feeling of Clarke's trembling hands caused her to gasp in pain, she glanced down to see her blood spilling from the wound. Honestly, she thought dying would be harder than this, at least more painful. She didn't want to die now, not now. They had been so close, they had been happy, been happy together. But that was all about to end with Lexa's last breath. 

Lexa could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. She needed to keep them open, to see Clarke until she took her last breath. To keep her safe, until her last breath. Her green eyes searched for Titus. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You will never again attempt to harm Clarke." She swallowed. "Swear it." 

Everything was getting so foggy, it was harder to stay awake. But she had to, for Clarke. She heard Clarke's voice speak to her, it was funny even as she was dying it was one of her favorite things in the entire world. 

"Don't you give up on me." Clarke said firmly. 

Lexa felt her lips twitch, her love, always trying to fix things beyond her control. "I'm not." She said softly. She wasn't actively trying to leave her, it pained her to stay awake. The darkness wanted to take her. 

"When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong"

The darkness was closing in on everything, her mind, her sight. She could feel her internal panic growing. No, she needed to see Clarke, to let her know so many things. She would find Clarke in any life they had together. She would make sure of it. She needed Clarke to know. "My spirit will find--" 

" 'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)"

Clarke cut her off. "No." She swallowed thickly and locked eyes with her dying love. "I'm not letting you die." 

Lexa felt a stray tear fall. "There is nothing you can do now." She averted her eyes, the pain of not being able to see Clarke almost as much as seeing Clarke crying. Crying because of her. "The next Commander will protect you." She gasped out as another wave of pain hit her. 

"I don't want the next Commander." Clarke's face crumpled in pain. "I want you." Her voice cracked on the overwhelming emotion. 

"When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow  
You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong"

Lexa knew she only had a few more moments, she needed Clarke to know how much she loved her. Then she could die in peace. "Clarke." She said softly. 

Clarke sobbed and held Lexa's hand, knowing what she was trying to say. She knew a long time ago. "I'm here." She sobbed quietly. 

Lexa tried not to flinch at Clarke's pain. "Ai gonplei nou ste odon." She whispered. 

"No, No. I won't accept that." Clarke shook her head frantically. This couldn't be happening. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like her skin had tiny needles all over it, everything sluggish and muffled. Her chest hurt, it hurt so bad. She had to save Lexa. She had to. 

" 'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you."

"You were right..." Lexa gasped out, she smiled softly at Clarke. Trying to show her all the love she wouldn't be able to in a few moments. "Life should be about more than just surviving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cried while writing this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa!Gladiator Au based on Seafret - Oceans
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu on tumblr @smolgayheda

"I want you  
Yeah I want you  
And nothing comes close  
To the way that I need you  
I wish I can feel your skin  
And I want you  
From somewhere within"

Lexa had been a gladiator for as long as she could remember. Serving Rome. Serving Caesar. Serving her master. She had been brought up fighting, always fighting. Her first memories were of her waking up in a cage, chained to the wall, her wrists were raw and bleeding. She was seventeen and had no memory from before. She later learned from the other gladiators that she was new here and had suffered some sort of memory loss. They muttered behind her back, thinking she must have angered the Gods. 

From that day on, Lexa seemed to be in a daze. Doing nothing with passion, just barely surviving. She trained, and trained, and trained, and she was the best. The top gladiator, the top contender. And now, Caesar wanted to see her. In person. In the Coliseum. 

She didn't really care though, nothing in her life brought joy, passion, sunshine, happiness...

Until the day she met the newest healer, a beauty whom even Aphrodite couldn't compare to, Lexa thought she was Aphrodite herself. Her hair was golden like the wheat fields outside the city, her eyes a piercing blue like the ocean, taking everything in. And locking with Lexa's meadow greens. 

Lexa had been training, but the blonde haired beauty had distracted her. Her opponent had gotten the better of her, slamming his blunted sword into her ribs. A cry ringing out and an ugly bruise already forming on her ribs. 

The healer ran over at hearing the cry, kneeling beside the brunette gladiator and lifting up her tunic to see a misformed rib, and an array of bruises. She scanned the rest of the brunette's body for injury, upon finding none, her eyes locked with the gladiators in warning. "This will hurt, warrior." She said in a calming voice. 

Lexa gazed at the healer, simply nodding and swallowing thickly at the welling emotions, the welling...desires? Now was not the time for that, she was a strong warrior, a gladiator, she had to be strong. But she was so lost in those blue eyes that she wasn't prepared for the sharp pain of the healer prodding at her ribs. She stifled a cry, tears springing to her eyes. 

The healer smiled slightly. "You're done for the day, warrior." 

Lexa gave her a perplexed but determined look. "But I-.."

"I said you're done, warrior."

"My name is not warrior. It's Lexa." Lexa mumbled, defeated as the healer wrapped an arm around her to help her to the barracks. 

"Clarke."

On the short walk back to the barracks Lexa wondered if Clarke really was a goddess, now that she had heard her voice she had no doubt. 

Perhaps she could even heal the scars within. 

"It feels like there's oceans  
Between me and you once again  
We hide our emotions  
Under the surface and tryin' to pretend  
But it feels like there's oceans  
Between you and me"

As an owned gladiator, she wasn't allowed to love, wasn't supposed to. She also wasn't supposed to feel. And she never had. 

Until Clarke.

Now every stolen glance, kiss, touch, whispered words, conversations that grew deeper and deeper, even her fighting had feeling. Had passion. Had a force so strong it was like the ocean had created a storm within her and took over, had strengthened her. 

But that didn't matter to her masters. Especially after Caesar had watched her fight, he had wanted her. Wanted her, for his own. So he bought her. Her alone, with out Clarke. She had fought and fought, killing at all of the men he sent until he sent a squad of Centurions. She couldn't fight them. 

She was dragged by her arms out of the barracks, not as a warrior but as a broken women who felt like the ocean that once held her and Clarke together, helped her fight, was now tearing them apart. There was now an ocean between them. 

Now she had no ocean within her, only one keeping them apart. 

"I want you  
And I always will  
I wish I was worth  
But I know what you deserve  
You know I'd rather drown  
Than to go on without you  
But you're pulling me down"

Lexa remembered the other gladiators whispers about her, how the Gods might have cursed her with her memory loss. Now she truly believed she was cursed, she could remember every touch. feel, whisper, every conversation, she had had with Clarke. Her love. Her healer. 

But she was cursed, she was hollow. The ocean kept them apart. Maybe in the next life, they wouldn't owe anything to masters or rulers. Maybe next time life could be about more than just surviving. Maybe next time the ocean wouldn't keep them apart, maybe it would pull them together. 

"May we meet again." Lexa's last words as she dropped her sword in defeat, she was giving up, her opponents sword slashed quickly across her throat. She felt no pain. Only release. She would see her love again. In the fields of Asphodel. In the next life. 

"It feels like there's oceans  
Between you and me once again  
We hide our emotions  
Under the surface and try to pretend  
But it feels like there's oceans  
Between you and me  
I want you  
I want you  
And always will  
It feels like there's oceans  
Between you and me"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa WWII au.   
> TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobia, character death, antisemitism, man hitting a woman, nazism.

“You said I’m gonna buy this place and burn it down   
I’m gonna put it six feet underground   
You said I’m gonna buy this place and watch it fall   
Stand here beside me baby in the crumbling walls   
Oh I’m gonna buy this place and start a fire  
Stand here until I fill all your hearts desires  
Because I’m gonna buy this place and see it burn  
And do back the things it did to you in return  
Huuuhhhh [x4]  
You said I’m gonna buy a gun and start a war  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
Oh and I’m gonna buy this place is what I said  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head”

Their love started over heated debates. Before Hitler was in power, Clarke had supported him and the party, her being of pure German decent, having an arranged marriage to a wealthy Nazi Officer named Finn. Saying he would bring bread and jobs. Lexa had not supported him or the party, her being of Jewish decent, being married to a horrible man for safety. 

But soon their heated debates turned to whispers about controversial topics. Lexa showing Clarke how to be strong, how to open up her view of the world, how to help people. Clarke showing Lexa that love was not weakness, showing Lexa how to paint, showing her confidential Nazi plans from Finns study. 

Whispers turned to coordinated plans. Making contacts. Stealing Nazi Official plans. Spreading secret propaganda against the Fatherland. 

Plans turned to love. Love turned to passion. Passion turned to fear. 

“Honey, all the movements you’re starting to make  
See me crumble and fall on my face  
And I know the mistakes that I’ve made  
See it all disappear without trace  
And they call as they beckon you on  
They say start as you need to go on  
Start as you need to go on”

A shout woke her. 

Clarke shot up and looked towards the door to their secret hideout. Apparently not so secret anymore. 

"Gestapo! Open the door!" A burly voice yelled. "German Secret Police! Open this damn door!" 

Clarke was completely frozen in place, she didn't know what to do. They had been found. She didn't know how, they had been so careful. She shook Lexa awake, wrapped arms around her and cried as the door burst apart. 

“You said I’m gonna buy this place and see it go  
And stand here beside me baby, watch the orange glow  
Some’ll laugh and some just sit and cry  
But you just sit down there and you wonder why”

Being woken up by the Gestapo was the worst thing in the entire world. Her last moments before sleep had ben peaceful, happy, and full of love. Her waking moments full of fear, uncertainty, and disgust. 

Lexa reached for anything to cover herself up, seeing Clarke do the same, she didn't need the Gestapo to see the marks of their love. But they already had, the burly man who had burst through the door glaring at them with disgust. 

"Get up! You worthless traitors!" The officer yelled as he angrily grabbed Clarke by the arm, dragged her out of bed and threw her against the cupboard. 

Clarke cried out and glared at the officer. "How dare you lay a hand on-" She was cut off by a sharp slap to the face from the officer. 

"Be quiet, you fucking Juden lover." He spit out as more Gestapo officers flooded the room. 

"Herr Kommandant, We have found their plans, and other propaganda harmful to the Fatherland." Lexa heard an officer say. 

Clarke and Lexa locked eyes. They knew it was over, all over. They had found their Resistance plans. They had found them in a sinful position in bed. Being a traitor and a homosexual was punishable by death since Hitler had come to power. 

They nodded to each other and looked at the Gestapo officer. Ready to be taken to meet Death. 

“So I’m gonna buy a gun and start a war  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
And I’m gonna buy this place is what I said  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head  
Oh to the head”

Someone had told on them. They had been so careful. So secret. They didn't know how the Gestapo had found out but they had, and now they were paying the price.   
The Gestapo dragged them to a truck, gagging them before throwing bags over their head. They both felt the truck jolt and start to move forward. Where were they going? A work camp? Jail? A trial? 

The truck came to a stop, Gestapo officers dragging them into a building. Headquarters. Bad things happened here. Interrogations, people disappeared, people died. 

They would surely die here too. 

“Honey, all the movements you’re starting to make  
See me crumble and fall on my face  
And I know the mistakes that I’ve made  
See it all disappear without trace  
And they call as they beckon you on  
They say start as you need to go on  
As you need to go on  
As you need to go on”

The Gestapo had interrogated them for hours and hours until they had spilled all known information. They couldn't help it, not when they put your hands in freezing water and beat them with batons, not when they sprayed you with a high powered hose, not when they kicked your ribs until you couldn't breathe anything but fire. 

They didn't blame each other. They knew interrogations were deadly. 

"We have all information, Herr Kommandant." Lexa dizzily heard a soldier say. 

"Both of them. To the wall. Squad 3." 

What was the wall? What was Squad 3? Clarke wondered as they dragged her by the arms down a long hallway, and out into a courtyard. 

Clarke looked up, three walls were grey, cracked and crumbling like their bodies, and one wall was painted red, maybe it wasn't paint, with a place above their heads to tie their hands. She looked to the left and saw a squad of soldiers with guns. Squad 3. 

Clarke gasped and started to sob as she and Lexa were dragged to the wall, their hands tied above their heads. They were so close, and yet they couldn't touch. 

"Lexa, they're going t-to..."

"I know. We knew this but...think of all the people we helped." Lexa whispered. "Think of how our love grew."

They both looked at Death. That's what Gestapo meant. That's what the Resistance and their love was trying to stop. Maybe next time. 

“So meet me by the bridge  
Oh meet me by the lane  
When am I gonna see that pretty face again  
Oh meet me on the road  
Meet me where I said  
Blame it all upon a rush of blood to the head”

Lexa gave a watery smile and looked away from Death. Instead she looked towards Love. Her love. They always had a secret spot, where they met in secret, where they could be their self, where they could love and just be. She wasn't scared, not anymore. She released a shaky breathe and finally spoke. "Meet me by our bridge?" 

Clarke nodded and leaned her head against her raised arm. "Always." 

Clarke's breathing picked up as she watched them load their guns. Assembled in a line. "Lex-?" 

Lexa cut her off. "Shhh, love. Look at me, hey, hey...Look at me. I'm so sorry. I love you, leichben." She said softly. The last thing she could do for Clarke was to comfort her in their last moments. "Remember when we.." She broke off in a laugh. 

Guns aimed. 

Lexa continued quickly. "Look at me, remember when we first figured out we loved each other? And then fell in the river?"   
Clarke laughed slightly and nodded, looking away from her Death towards Love. Always Love. "Yeah." She said as she sniffed. Locking eyes with Lexa's green. "Your hat got all droopy. And I thought you were the most-" 

Guns fired. 

Last breaths. 

Drops of blood on the floor, across the red wall. 

A whisper of "may we meet again" in the breeze.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa learns a bit at Arkadia.

Lexa had been staying a few nights at Arkadia, she didn’t know what to think of some of the Sky People things. Some of them were odd and confusing, some were really cool, some she would totally use to crush her enemies, and some totally scared her. 

She had just finished breakfast with the one they called Raven though, she wasn’t a bird and didn’t know why they called her that. Laxe was pretty sure Raven had something wrong with her brain because she would say something about her and Clarke, or a “bottom” and then laugh at whatever she said, while she herself just sat there and stared at her. Lexa also thought that with all their advancements in technologies they would have better food, the only thing she found to be palatable was what Raven had told her was a “pancake”. 

She swallowed the last of the pancake as she knocked on Clarke’s door. She walked in after a few moments and tilted her head as literally all of her Sky People friends were in Clarke’s room surrounded by a box with voices and pictures coming from it. Lexa took a step back and gasped as she grabbed Clarke to pull her away. “Ai Hodnes, this is a demon! It will take your soul with its voice and pictures. We must destroy it!” She said frantically as she tried to pull her friends away from the evil box. 

She was even more confused as Clarke and all of her friends laughed at her. Octavia coming over and pressing something on the box before the voices and pictures stopped. She bowed in respect as she remembered this was her Heda, but couldn’t help but laugh as she explained. “Heda, it’s….a-a TV.” Octavia laughed out as she clutched her stomach. 

Lexa tilted her head frowned deeply as she eyes this “TV” warily. “It is not a demon?” She asked carefully as she cupped Clarke’s face and looked into her eyes, she had to make sure that Clarke’s soul was still within her body. The demon could’ve taken it. 

Clarke kissed LExa softly before pulling away. She laughed and shook her head. “No demon. It’s an electronic device Raven fixed. It’s from the old world. It shows movies and stuff. I promise my soul is safe, Ai Hodnes.” She knew Lexa thought the eyes held a persons soul, that certain things could take a persons soul, their life force. Which is why only Lexa came to Arkadia and learned their customs, for now, she had to make sure it was safe for her people. 

Lexa nodded once and looked back to the “TV”. She leaned forward and looked it up and down, stretching her hand out she poked it with her finger and huffed slightly. She grumbled under her breath something about how Sky People kept demons in boxes for entertainment and stepped back. “What are your plans for the day, Clarke?” 

Clarke grinned and looked at Jasper mischievously, who grinned and stood up. “Lexa, how’d you like to ride the Rover?” 

“Is this a Sky People Horse?” 

“Something like that.” Monty replied from across the room.

“I am Heda, I am capable of riding many things.”

“Bet that includes Clarke.” Octavia muttered under her breath as they all walked towards the hangar. 

“What includes Clarke?” Lexa heard a voice say. She turned to see Bellamy, her favorite Sky Person besides Clarke, joining there group. 

Lexa looked perplexed. “I can not ride Clarke, for she is not a horse.” 

Bellamy snorted, while Monty and Jasper laughed so hard they doubled over while they entered the hangar. 

Lexa had a feeling this is one of those Sky People jokes that they never told her about. She sighed and figured she was in for a long day of this “teasing”, no on ever teased her. She was Heda, but she allowed it because they were her friends. She never had friends before and she sure enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hop you liked it! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
